


One Beefcake and Two String Beans

by NevaRYadL



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And blushy disaster Axton, Fluff, I slaved over their lines rip, I will captain this ship if I have too, Not mentioned but Rhys is trans, Other, Polyamory, Zer0 canonly using they/them pronouns, Zer0 speaking in 5/7/5 format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Axton makes a note about his boyfriend's and partner's features. Here comes the shenanigans.





	One Beefcake and Two String Beans

“You two sure are gangly,” Axton noted.

Zero was cleaning their sword, lovingly stripping the rainbow of blood caked onto the surface layer after layer until the clean metal shined through. The things to polish the lethal extension of the assassin was against their hip and ready to be used next.

Rhys had a display up that was being projected from his robotic palm. He also had two data pads balanced on his thighs so he could triple task as he managed his company remotely. There was a coffee mug sitting on the coffee table next to the couch that had been refilled several times already despite the earliness of the day.

The two men had their legs thrown out on Axton’s legs, the length of their legs meaning that they were parallel to each other and and had the length to place their feet on their side of the other’s hips and tuck their feet behind the other’s body. At least that was what Zero was doing, claiming that Rhys was warm and their feet were cold despite wearing full armor.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rhys asked, voice dull and not really paying attention. Triple tasking after all.

“Not a bad thing, darlin’,” Axton said, petting Rhys’ thigh (and consequently Zero’s because it was squished against Rhys’).

“We can’t all be beefcakes like you, babe,” Rhys muttered, squinting at something on his projected screen.

“You’re both cute just the way you are.”

“Appreciation, for your words and sentiment, but I am not cute,” Zero said, lifting their sword to lightly press the blunt side against Axton’s jaw. Axton just grinned at the assassin, not at all worried about the blade.

“Didn’t say you were cute, just bony and thin,” Axton clarified, “And legs for days. Damn you two, got more legs than sass between the two of you. And you two have more sass then Salvador has guns.”

Zero just hummed while their face plate reflected a :) emoji, satisfied having not been called cute and returning to cleaning their blade.

“I like being called cute,” Rhys muttered.

“You are the cute one of the three of us,” Axton beamed.

Rhys smiled at that, still focused on his screen but obviously perked up from the compliment.

“Absolutely true, Rhys is the cute one for sure, but what is Axton?” Zero pondered.

“The handsome one,” Rhys said without missing a beat. Maybe he was not paying as much attention as he should have to his triple tasking as he should have been.

“Ah, now you’re making me blush,” Axton muttered, doing just that all the way to his ears.

“Of that he is right, Axton is indeed quite handsome, no denying truth,” Zero said, a bright ;) emoji appearing on their helmet when Axton turned red to his forehead.

“What’s that make you, Zee?” Rhys teased.

“The intelligance, the wicked and badass skill, and charmer, of course.”

Rhys just chuckled while Axton kept trying and failing to quell his blush.

“We make the perfect team then,” Rhys grinned.

“Uh huh, one beefcake and two string beans.”

Rhys stuck his tongue out at Axton and Zero flashed a >:P at him.


End file.
